Various computer pricing mechanisms have been available to date. Typically, these have used a static pricing scheme such as a look-up table of pre-priced items. In such a scheme, each item in a store would have a price and a percentage discount stored in the look-up table. If a customer purchased an item, the system would determine the price of the particular item and whether a discount is to be applied to that item, and calculate a price. If the price of the item changed, or if the discount to the item changed, the look-up table would have to be updated. This would be required for every item on the list.